


The Sleeping-with-my-co-star Club

by seiyaharris



Category: CW Network RPF, Heroes RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, Mike, Jensen and Jared welcome Milo and Nathan to the club. With blow jobs and beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping-with-my-co-star Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simplyflyaway).



"Jared, Jensen, meet Adrian Pasdar, my TV big brother. Adrian, this is Jared, my Gilmore Girls love rival and _his_ TV big brother, Jensen Ackles."

"Jensen and I have actually met," Adrian says, as he and Jensen shake hands. "Mutual acquaintances. You know how incestuous the TV business is." Adrian smiles his best smile at Milo, whose eyes narrow the slightest amount, as Jared giggles and mumbles something that sounds a lot like 'incestuous'.

"So, Jared, what's it feel like to be the only guy in the room to not have a part written exclusively for you?" Milo asks with a wicked smile.

Jensen arches an eyebrow at Adrian who flushes across his cheekbones, dips his head and says " _Top Gun_."

"Dude, that's _awesome_ ," Jensen drawls, fascinated by the dichotomy that is Adrian Pasdar.

"Did that movie feel as gay when you were making it as it looks now?" Jared asks. Jensen elbows him in the ribs and Milo has to turn away to keep from laughing.

Adrian leans in towards Jared, and whispers "gayer." Jared barks a laugh and leans away. Adrian turns his eyes on Jensen, who is still leaning towards him. "Let's just say, _Kilmer_ and _Cruise_."

"No way," Jensen says, not sure if he should be laughing or not. Adrian smiles with just one corner of his mouth.

"So, Adrian," Milo says, "me and Jared were talking and you are totally older than their TV dad."

"Way to make a guy feel young and full of life Milo," Adrian says with a grimace.

"Jeff is actually at least 10 years younger than the part he plays, so don't feel too bad," Jensen tells Adrian.

"You should see him and Jack on set dude, they sit around and read the papers and talk about what life was like in the seventies," Milo says conspiratorially to Jared.

Adrian rolls his eyes and says, "We do not." When Milo arches a brow in disbelief, Adrian adds, "well we don't talk about 'what life was like in the seventies'."

"Hey, weren't you up for the part of Milo's dad in _Winward Circle_?" Jared asks.

"Yeah. That would've been weird," Milo says slowly as Adrian nods his head.

"I dunno, it's not _that_ weird," Jared murmurs, causing Jensen to choke on his beer.

"So!" Milo says loudly, "how 'bout them Lakers?"

"Tommy!" Jared shouts, and Adrian turns slowly to see yet another tall, dark and pretty guy wander in, scruff on his face not enough to hide the gleaming smile he bestows on the room.

"Dudes, took _ages_ to find this place, where _are_ we?!" he asks as he pulls Jared into a hug.

"We're _allegedly_ still in LA," Jensen says as he and Tom wrap their arms around each other. Apart from Jared, Tom is probably the only guy who could get away with lifting Jensen off his feet mid-hug.

"Milo Ventimiglia, as I live and breathe," Tom says, turning to Adrian and Milo. "And you must be Adrian," Tom says, holding his hand out to shake.

"I guess I must be," Adrian says with a smile, taking Tom's hand.

"So, we brought our TV brothers, Welling, who'd you bring?" Jensen asks, knowing full well.

"Mah TV boyfriend," Tom drawls badly, throwing an arm around Michael's neck as he appears behind him.

"You were supposed to help me bring the beer in from the car," Mike says, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"I said 'my TV boyfriend', not 'my TV wife', Mike," Tom replies with a fake scowl.

"Mike, good to see you, this is Adrian," Milo says, gesturing in Adrian's direction.

"My God, _finally_ , a _real_ man!" Mike exclaims. "See Tommy, he knows how to grow a beard!"

"Oh my God," Milo says as Tom shoves Mike away, "they're totally going to bond over serious news and what life was like in the seventies."

"Shut up Ventimiglia, I'm not that old!" Mike says, shaking Adrian's hand in a manner that involves more touching than Milo is comfortable with. "So, beers all 'round? Or can I interest you in something a little smoother?" Mike says flourishing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I think I'll start slowly," Jared says, grabbing a couple of beers from the cooler and offering one to Tom.

"You got any tequila in there Mike?" Jensen asks as Mike is pouring shots of Jack Daniels for himself and Milo.

"You wound me sir! Of _course_ I have tequila! Tommy! Did you bring the limes?"

"In the box with the chilli and things," Tom replies, popping the top off of his beer.

"Wow, you guys are even more domesticated than the last time I saw you," Milo says with a smirk as he knocks back his shot.

"Just you wait 'til you've been working together as long as we have. I'm just glad he still puts out, y'know?" Mike says with a wave of his hand as he digs through the box. When stands back up, triumphantly brandishing a bag of limes in one hand and tequila in the other, everyone in the room is studiously avoiding the eye of everybody else. "Oh come _on_!" Mike says, exasperated. "Let's call a spade a spade, yes? We're all here to officially induct Milo and Adrian into the 'sleeping with my co-star' club, let's not beat about the bush!"

"So to speak," Tom adds with a grin, earning another eye roll from Mike.

"You really are as shameless as I've heard," Adrian says to Mike, who grins and shakes the bottle of tequila. "Hit me," Adrian says, holding out a shot glass.

"I think we could _all_ do with a shot after that," Jared mumbles as Tom looks for a knife to slice the limes.

After taking a shot each, Milo somewhat uneasily leaves Adrian in the care of Mike and Tom and goes to sit with Jensen and Jared.

"So?" Milo asks, taking the beer Jared passes him.

"He seems really nice," Jared replies.

"He seems really married," Jensen says, adding "and hot."

"It's an open relationship," Milo says, picking sullenly at the label on his beer. "He's married do a Dixie Chick for crying out loud."

"You realise you sound like every 'other woman' there has _ever_ been, right?" Jensen asks.

"You realise you sound like _Mike_ , right?" Jared adds.

"And how is Sandy?" Milo asks, and Jensen goes very still next to Jared. However, Jared's attention is elsewhere.

"Dude, is Rosenbaum giving your man a lapdance?" Jared asks.

"What?" Milo is up and out of his seat before Jensen has unclenched his fists. "Dude, what the fuck?" Milo asks Tom, who is sitting next to the otherwise elsewhere Mike and Adrian.

"Hey, you should know better than to leave anybody alone with Mikey and a bottle of tequila," Tom replies.

"Bodyshots?" Jensen asks, coming up behind Milo.

"Bodyshots," Tom confirms.

"Awesome!" Jared exclaims.

"But _why_?" Milo questions, and Tom just shrugs.

"I bet him a blowjob he wouldn't."

"Good enough for me," Jensen says, pulling the bottle from Mike's unresisting grasp. "Jared, pass the salt." Jensen holds his hand out as Jared passes the salt shaker to him. "Right, time to get this party started."

Dumping the bottle and salt on the couch next to Adrian, Jensen pushes down on Mike's shoulder when he makes to stand up. "Stay," he tells him as he reaches down and pulls Mike's t-shirt up and off. Jensen licks a line across the back of Mike's neck before sprinkling salt across the wet stripe left behind. He snaps his fingers at Tom who hands him a wedge of lime, which he pushes between Adrian's lips. "Milo, take your shot," he says, handing him the glass of tequila Jared, anticipating him, has just poured.

"You all are _crazy_ ," Milo mutters, "I forget that." Milo cups a hand around the back of Adrian's head, his thumb pressing against his cheek, as he leans down and drags his tongue across the back of Mike's neck. He takes the shot and leans down over Mike's shoulder to bite into the lime between Adrian's lips.

Adrian spits the lime out and smiles up at Milo, "I like your friends," he says, before Milo presses his mouth against Adrian's own.

Pulling back, Milo looks over to see Jensen in Tom's lap, sitting with his back to Tom's chest, as Jared licks up his throat. They've all lost their shirts in the time it took Milo to take one shot.

"Well, this deteriorated _a lot_ quicker than I thought it was gonna," Mike says with a laugh as he helps Adrian out of his shirt.

"Irrefutable fact; Rosenbaum's at a party, there will be shirtless men within the hour," Jensen says, his voice strained as Jared's tongue drags across his chest.

"Okay," Jared says, moving away from Jensen and looking at Milo and Adrian. "it's about to get a lot more naked and sweaty in here, are you guys alright with that?"

Milo looks at Adrian, who curls his fingers around Milo's wrist. "Yeah," he replies, "we really are."

" _Awesome_ ," Jensen drawls as Jared pulls him to his feet.

"It's your first time, so we'll go easy on you, not too much changing it up, you know?" Tom says as he pulls Mike over into his lap.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard in the beginning, quit giggling Jared, it's kinda hard sharing," Jensen tells them as Jared sniggers behind him.

"I think, yeah, thanks," Milo mumbles, and Adrian squeezes his wrist.

"Okay. No one has to do anything they don't wanna. Thems the rules. On you go," Jensen says with a flick of his hand.

"Hmmm," Mike says as he licks into Tom's mouth, his fingers pulling at his belt.

Adrian pulls Milo to him and Milo climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Hi," he says, and Adrian smiles at him as he buries his fingers in Milo's hair and pushes their lips together.

When they come up for air Tom is making good on his bet, his head in Mike's lap as Mike arches against him, swearing up a storm, fingers digging into the couch cushions. Milo watches as Tom sucks the head of Mike's cock into his mouth, the fingers of one hand pressing back behind Mike's balls.

"Fuck," Adrian breathes against Milo's neck and Milo simply nods in agreement.

When he turns back to face Adrian however, he realises Adrian is not looking at Mike and Tom. Milo twists around and is confronted with the image across from them. Jensen and Jared are sitting back to front, Jensen naked and Jared still wearing his jeans. Jensen's legs are splayed obscenely over Jared's thighs, as Jared's big hand slowly fists Jensen's cock. Jared's face is pushed against Jensen's, whispering in his ear. Jensen has one hand in Jared's hair, the other around his wrist, but, Milo realises with a start, his eyes are fixed on Adrian.

Milo turns back to Adrian, who stares up at him, face carefully blank. "You want him?" he asks, and Adrian blinks, slowly, traces patterns on Milo's belly with long fingers.

"I want you," he replies and Milo rolls his eyes.

"Yes, but do you want _him_ ," he repeats and Adrian nods, once.

"Have you, before, did you and he-" Milo starts, but Adrian is already shaking his head.

"Never."

"Okay," Milo says, "okay." Climbing off of Adrian's lap, Milo turns to Jared and Jensen. "Ackles," he says, nodding his head at Adrian who is pulling off his trousers as gracefully as he can.

Jensen's smile is a complicated affair that starts with a crinkling at the corner of his eyes and ends with a blinding white flash of his teeth. Standing in front of Adrian, he looks back at Jared, who smiles at him and hooks an arm around Milo's shoulder. Turning back to Adrian he reaches down and cups his hand under Adrian's chin, tilting his face up. He leans down and whispers words into Adrian's ear, he knows Jared is echoing in Milo's.

"You can say 'stop' any time you want," he pulls back, nuzzling his face against Adrian's until their lips are millimetres apart, "of course I'd prefer it if you didn't." Jensen quirks a smile and reaches down to wrap a hand around Adrian's erection as he slides his tongue across his lips.

Jared pulls Milo back against him, whispers, "Relax, enjoy the show."

"What's he going to do?" Milo asks, relaxing minutely against Jared's chest.

"I should imagine he's going to let Adrian fuck him," Jared replies, punctuating the word 'fuck' with a thumb across the head of Milo's cock.

"Christ," Milo murmurs, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"He lets me fuck him, before the guys come over. Just so we know what's what, you know?" Jared says, stepping back to sit back down and drawing Milo with him. "So, he's probably gonna make sure Adrian's nice and hard before lifting up and pushing Adrian's hard cock into his slick hole." Jared flicks his tongue against Milo's ear as he starts to stroke his cock. "Absolutely no resistance 'cause he's still loose and open from earlier."

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Milo pants as Jared twists his wrist.

"Jensen's a _really_ pushy bottom," Jared says and Milo can see that very well. Across from them, Jensen has his hands on Adrian's shoulders, his throat, and is meeting Adrian's every upward thrust with a downward grind of his own. Adrian's fingers are curling around Jensen's hips and they kiss and kiss and kiss and Milo doesn't think he's ever seen anything so sexy in his life.

Jared rumbles, "Hey Tommy," against Milo's ear, as Tom drops to his knees in front of them. His mouth is red and kiss bruised and he stops, mouth inches from Milo's cock, and looks up at him from under his eyelashes.

"Okay?" he asks, and Milo nods dumbly, his eyes falling shut as Tom swallows him down.

Milo forces his eyes open again and looks back over at Jensen and Adrian. Mike has joined them and is mouthing at Adrian's neck, his hand between Jensen and Adrian. If Jensen's face is anything to go by, Mike is bringing him off with a hand around his cock.

Milo's eyes are on Adrian's face, even as his hands find their way into Tom's hair. He's waiting for the telltale signs that Adrian is close. Even as he fucks up into Tom's mouth, down against Jared's cock, straining behind the material of Jared's jeans, he's waiting for Adrian.

Tom does something ridiculous with his tongue and Milo's head thumps back against Jared's shoulder and Milo pulls on Tom's hair. "Tom-Tommy, wait, wait," he pants out and Tom understands, pulls back, eases off. Milo catches his breath and gets himself under some control.

Across the way, Mike is smiling serenely, one hand still between Jensen and Adrian, the other covering Adrian's, still curled around Jensen's hip. He's murmuring in Adrian's ear and Adrian's eyes are clamped shut, and Milo knows he's close.

"Adrian," Milo says, and Adrian's eyes flutter open and he smiles, beatifically at Milo and fucks once, twice, up into Jensen before coming, his toes curling against the floor.

" _Mike_ ," Jensen growls out and Mike drops his head between the two bodies and Jensen comes almost immediately.

"Now," Jared whispers into Milo's ear and Milo closes his eyes and lets go as Tom does that ridiculous thing again with his tongue.

Milo has just enough energy to heave himself off of Jared's lap before collapsing on the couch. He smiles across at Adrian who grins back and waves his hand, beckoning him over. Milo slides to the floor and crawls over, climbing up onto the couch and curling against Adrian. Together, they and Mike and Tom watch as Jared, jeans around his thighs, fucks slowly into Jensen, who is on his back on the opposite couch.

"I _really_ like your friends," Adrian says, his smile so sweet Milo _has_ to press a kiss against it.

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, once again, **smoooooches**
> 
> I don't really think any of this is real and I have no money so suing me for defamation of character would be silly. Totally not suggesting any of these guys are gay or bisexual and most definitely not that they are cheating on their partners.
> 
> Also (and an ETA as Sam stands menacingly behind me) HUGE thanks to saffronra for betaing this at work yesterday and today and it is the reason behind her totally forgetting to order lunch for a bagillion people at her work place tomorrow. She puts the awe in awesome with her funny hilarious comments (like- "dichotomy, is that like a lobotomy but with your dick?")


End file.
